Life as Paul Blofis
by peacelight
Summary: This is a story about Paul's life for example meeting Percy to learning about Sally and Poseidon relationship or learning the truth about Percy as well as his reunion with Percy after the Son of Neptune I hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Percy

I was very nervous. I was meeting my girlfriend's son for the first time today.

I was crazy about Sally, but I was worried about her son, from what I understand he is trouble. The last NINE schools he has attended, he has been expelled.

Most of the incidents involved acts of violence. But for Sally I was willing and able to accept Percy.

I walked into Sally's apartment. It was unlocked which was strange. I smelled cookies.

"Hi Sally" she looked at me and smiled. "Hi there Paul have a seat."

I nodded. That's when I saw him.

He stormed through the door. He had black hair and stormy sea green eyes. He was wearing ripped jeans if I didn't think it was a fashion statement I would have said they were cut up by a knife. He had a leather jacket on but what surprised me was his orange t-shirt it had blood on it.

"Hey mom are there cookies? I'm starving." He then did a double take. "Hey man are you Paul?"

I just nodded. Waiting for Sally to say something.

"Percy" she scolded. I was curious to hear what she would say. "What have I told you about cookies you have to be what?"

"Clean... O' sorry mom all change, be back in a sec"

She laughed.

"Is that normal Sally?"

She nodded "You know kids always getting messy." Huh, if I wasn't mistaken there was blood on that shirt. The women I was falling for did not like violence so why would she let her son get away with it.

Percy came back into the room. "So Paul what's up?"

"UM nothing really. Are you alright?" Maybe the blood wasn't his that's why Sally wasn't worried. But still it was blood.

"Yah why?" he looked confused.

"There was blood on your shirt."

He looked a little worried, but then he said "It was a friend's, he cut himself in the park jumping of things, I helped him out."

It was a reasonable explanation, I would have believed it if I hadn't seen the look pass between Percy and Sally; as if there was something I was missing out on something, but I let it go I wanted to be on good terms with him.

As the night continued without an incident I realized I had miss judged Percy. He was a funny guy, unlike half my students he was polite and it was obvious he cared about his mother very much. There bond was so obvious, I had never seen a teenager show such affection towards their parent.

As I was leaving Percy showed me to the door and said; "I like you Paul, you make my mom happy, but if you ever hurt her you will deal with me."

I looked at him and said "I will never hurt your mom and out of curiosity what would you do?" this I had to hear what threat would he have.

He smiled and said "You will disappear forever" he said it so casually as if it was completely possible.

Note to self never get on his bad side.

* * *

**I know there are a lot of these stories out there but i wanted to take a shot at it i love Paul's characters**

**i hope u enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Fires and Disappearances

This day has been, in lack of a better word; strange. I just finished speaking to the police; which was not pleasant, and tried to explain how a cheerleader burnt down the music room, but Percy was the one to flee the scene.

I have no idea what happened, but I doubted he had anything to do with it.

Over the time I have known Percy, I have realized he is a strange boy, no not strange; different.

He has an aurora of power and control, but at the same time he is goofy and likable.

I mean he is supposed to be a bad guy, but he seems so nice. He disappears and reappears and Sally doesn't say a thing.

I walked towards Sally's house. The door was unlocked again. It rarely happens, but more often lately.

She was talking to someone. I heard the last bit of the conversation "Tell Percy to be careful and that I love him. Oh and to come home soon."

"Sally" I shouted she turned around and hugged me.

"Hello Paul" she was as beautiful as ever, though a tad bit frazzled, so I think she knew about Percy's disappearing act.

"Where's Percy?" I asked and she looked at me and said; "OH he went to his summer camp for a visit he will be back soon I think."

If I hadn't been looking at her I would have said she was lying.

"Well I should tell you about my day" I said maybe I could get some answers. She just nodded.

"I was excited about Percy coming to Goode, but for some reason he ran away, and ended up in the music room"

Sally just continued to nodded I wish I could read her mind.

"Then I'm not sure what happened, a cheerleader set the room on fire and Percy just took off."

Now this should make Sally tell me the truth.

"Oh he was suppose to meet his friend Annabeth for a date, I mean movie" she laughed but it was uncomfortable as if she was trying to change the subject.

"You know boys, no way he would admit to his mom he has a crush, but I'm sure the fire will get sorted out."

So I let it go. But today had confirmed my suspicions Percy is different.

* * *

**First of i would like to thank you for all the review i really appreciate it :)**

**The next chapter will be Annabeth and Paul meeting.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Death by Cookie

Today I was excited; I was finally going to met one of Percy friends.

He has been home for a while now, though he does still run out at strange times; like during his exams, but I have come to expect it now.

He walked in as usual; as if someone was chasing him, but this time with a beautiful blonde girl. She was about Percy's age. Like Percy she had interesting eyes; they were grey. You would think it would be odd, but they suited her.

"Hey Paul this is Annabeth" Percy said.

"Hello Annabeth nice to meet you." I hoped she would like me, even though Percy wouldn't admit it, I think she mattered a great deal to him.

I noticed something about Annabeth's appearance I had been wondering about the grey streak Percy had in his hair, but it seemed that Annabeth had a matching one.

I would ask them about it later.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Blofis." Yes, she didn't get my name wrong. But I had a feeling that Percy corrected her.

Anyways it wouldn't matter I wanted her to be comfortable with me as she was with Sally; whom she called Sally "Please just call me Paul it's not like I will be teaching you."

"Oh yah I forgot Percy going to Goode now it's hard to keep track of what school he is in."

Before I could respond Percy jumped in to the conversation "I'm standing right here wise girl."

Interesting nick name. "Please Percy everyone is taking bets on when you will get expelled."

Really if I didn't take offence being a teacher I would have found it amusing.

"Really how long did you think I would last?" Percy didn't seem to be upset by the lack of faith presented by his friends, maybe this was a joke.

"Till the end of the year it makes the most sense seeing as you can't stay out of trouble for more than a couple months."

"I can to."

Annabeth does a fake "cough Sword cough Hades cough Bob." Huh maybe this was a joke.

"That wasn't my fault, and it wasn't just me Nico and Thalia were there." I could tell that both of them were really enjoying arguing with each other.

I laughed they were adorable. "You two are so sweet"

They both turned around and stared at me as if I was crazy.

I felt like I was about to be double teamed, and the way these two looked at me I felt very under qualified. But that's when my salvation walked in with cookies.

I breathed a sigh of relief Sally just gave me a knowing smile.

"Annabeth honey it's good to see you."

"You to Sally thanks for the cookies."

They really did seem to get along well together though from what I understand have only met a couple times.

"I would eat some fast before Percy here inhales them."

He just frowned but he did seem to eat cookies in an alarmingly fast rate.

"So what are your plans for the rest of winter break?" I asked this should be a good conversation starter.

I think Percy tried to answer, but ended up chocking on his cookies. After he stopped choking all of us broke out into laughter but Percy.

"Hey I could have died." He said with a fake scowl.

Annabeth laughed harder "that would be hilarious Percy Jackson died; how you ask, death by cookie."

Percy had to join in after that.

After eating some cookies and watching some TV Percy said he and Annabeth were going to visit some other friends.

Percy seemed to be taking his sweat time which resulted in Annabeth getting annoyed. "Hurry up Seaweed Brain or I'll set some cookies after you." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What ever wise girl that wouldn't be a bad way to die death by cookie sounds delicious."

But Percy did hurry up and they left together.

His best friend calls him seaweed brain for some odd reason.

I suspect there is more to their friendship just as Sally does.

* * *

**i hope u guys like this chapter :)**

**i will update as soon as i can**

**the next chapter will be Percy Birthday**


	4. Chapter 4 Percy's Birthday Surprise

This was getting ridiculous, I thought, as I walked into Sally's apartment. She lived in New York she should remember to lock the door.

I was about to voice my thoughts, when I walked in and I realized it was Percy Birthday. How could I forget?

I guess because unlike most kids Percy wasn't excited about his birthday.

The night seemed to be uneventful. Percy didn't invite his friends, he said that they lived to far, only Tyson was there.

The highlight of my night was having a great conversation with Percy he had given me his blessing to marry his mom. I was so happy that I was going to be a part of their family.

But a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

Sally blushed to the core and informed me that this was Percy father. Which was shocking enough, I didn't even know he was a part of Percy life.

He walked in with all the confidence in the world. Then to shock me further Tyson ran up and gave him a huge bear huge saying that this man was his father.

Though Sally reassured me that she was not the mother I felt out of the loop.

As I talked with Poseidon he too had an interesting name though I wish he hadn't mixed up mine.

Unlike most though he seemed to be disappointed it wasn't Blowfish because he was rather fond of them.

I wasn't sure what to make of this man, but it was clear that having his father there made Percy happy.

They disappeared to talk while I walked to Sally. "I didn't know Percy and his father knew each other?"

I didn't want to voice my annoyance, but I think Sally picked up on it. "They have meet a couple times, for what Percy tells me they don't talk much. This the first time I have seen him in 15 years."

That made me mad how could he abandon his family like that. "Oh Paul don't think of him to harshly, I knew what I was getting into. I will tell you the story later but for tonight lets enjoy Percy birthday."

I nodded, the night just got stranger when I was informed Poseidon left through the fire escape at least I now know where Percy gets his strange personality from.

* * *

**i hope u like it**

**I want to thank any one who reviewed i really enjoyed reading them and to keep them coming :)**

**the next chapter will be Paul getting an explanation from Sally about Poseidon all the while Sally is trying to avoid saying who he really is**


	5. Chapter 5 Sally and Poseidon

As I was sitting on the couch with Sally, I decided I wanted to know the story of her and Poseidon.

"I want to know Sally."

She nodded she knew the what I was talking about.

"I was on the beach one day, and I saw him there, he seemed to be as sad as I felt."

She seemed to be in a different world.

"So, I sat with him we started to talk. I told him about my family, he told me about how dysfunctional his family was, his father is a nightmare, and he and his brothers never seem to settle their differences." She didn't expand on that I think she felt it wasn't her story to tell.

"He made me laugh, and I think I lifted his spirits, and so I invited him to my cabin; the one I was staying at."

I knew it happened, but I still couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I was so surprised when he said he couldn't." So was I what man in his right mind would turn away Sally Jackson.

"He told me he was married, and though he and his wife did not get along all the time, he wasn't going to break his oath." I was shocked; I never thought he would be married.

She chuckled; "I was surprised that he would tell me that he was married, but I was glad, he looked so determined to make things work so instead we just spent the night talking. We spent so much time together, taking about fun things, both avoiding our problem's, but that's when I asked him where his wife was."

I was wondering this myself.

"He told me how she lived in the house he built, and whenever they had an argument she would demand he leave reminding him of his past mistakes."

I still didn't like him.

"Oh Paul he never lied to me, he was honest with his mistakes, and I knew he would never leave his wife, but I had fallen for him, so one night he told me he should leave because we both knew the way we felt, and I thought if I could have this one night; I would take it"

That hurt, but I understood, Sally would always follow her heart and I believe that she did love him, and I know he must have loved her. I mean it's impossible not to fall for her.

"Then one night turned, into two, and he never left we spent the summer together. I then realized that I was pregnant, I didn't tell him, one night on the beach he asked me to spend forever with him."

She said it so wistfully as if it was truly forever. But what really got me was he abandoned her after learning she was pregnant. Even though he had another son.

"That's when I really understood what was happening, I couldn't let him leave his family, because I knew deep down he loved them. I told him no and that summer was all we could have, I think he may have known I was pregnant, I'm not sure he told me about a summer camp once, but he did leave and return to his family."

So she had left him I guess that makes sense and explains why Poseidon never returned; he didn't think he was wanted.

"When Percy was twelve they met. I wasn't there, he found out about him through the camp, and they have gotten closer over the years. I have always supported their relationship, but Percy and Poseidon have their own lives and I have you. I will let them sort it out it's what they both want."

My heart stopped when she said she had me. I knew no matter what happened between Sally and Poseidon didn't matter. I loved her and she loved me.

I was glad that Percy had his father in his life, but that wouldn't stop me from loving Percy like my own, he was as much a part of my new family as Sally was.

* * *

**i hope this chapter is liked by everyone**

**i tired to do it in away that Sally wasn't lying but wasn't telling the whole truth the next chapter will be the big reveal and it also includes the reasons Percy and Sally didn't tell Paul the truth right away**

**Ohh and the reason Sally is sad is her uncle died ans she couldn't be a writer and Poseidon had a fight with his wife and his brothers about the oath**

**i want to thank everyone who has reviewed i cant help but smile every time i learn some took the time to review so keep them coming**

**ENJOY :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Officially Apart of the Family

I walked in to Sally's apartment, for what may be the last time. She and Percy had agreed to move into my apartment, seeing as it was bigger.

That's when I heard them talking.

"Mom its OK I know you love him, and it hurts you to have to lie to him."

What are they talking about?

"I see the way it tore you not to tell him who Poseidon was, but its time he is part of the family, and what's the worse that could happen?" He said it with a nervous chuckle; as if he was currently thinking of the worst case scenario.

What was this secret?

"I agree, I haven't told him the truth Percy because, I wanted to protect him, but its time he knows who you are. Do you want to do this?" Sally said.

I decided to make my presence known. "Hello" I couldn't help the hostility in my voice.

Another day the reaction that followed would be funny Percy went straight for his pen, and Sally immediately went behind Percy, they both relaxed when they saw it was me, but for the looks on their faces informed me it was about to get serious.

"Paul sit down trust me you will need to." I nodded to Percy, and sat, but what could be so bad?

Percy just started talking. "Paul you must understand we wanted to tell you, but if you knew it could be dangerous when you know it makes you vulnerable. You would be able to see through the mist better." I was thoroughly confused.

Percy chuckled it was a nervous one though. "You look like me after a math lesson."

Sally scolded her son "It's not a time for jokes."

"OK mom, by the way she wanted to tell you, but I stopped her I am a son of Poseidon; the sea god, as in a demigod, yah half human half god, O' and I'm currently leading a war against the Titan lord Kronos. So a lot of monsters want to kill me, but what are you going to do?" He stood there as if it really couldn't be helped.

I laughed please tell me this was a joke. "Seriously?"

"Yah Paul the Greek Gods just moved to the center of western power, i.e. the US, but the stories are still the same, they have kids, the kids fight their wars." He looked up at the sky and heard slight thunder and immediately said. "I mean help, you know just the demigod part, sheesh Zeus you need to relax."

I was waiting for them to say did you fall for it.

Then Sally started talking "Paul it's true if you would like proof? Percy will show you."

Percy looked up and nodded. Then the sink turned on by itself, and if that wasn't strange enough, the water started to dance, and suddenly became a horse then a fish, and then it vanished.

If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed, and then Percy pulled out his pen, but this time it turned it to a sword with writing on it.

"This is riptide Paul, oh by the way I read and speak Greek, and Chiron is insisting I learn Latin"

I didn't know which was more surprising that Percy who was dyslexic spoke a near dead language, or he was taught by the mythological centaur.

I realized I believed him. That sent me into another spell of disbelief.

After I had calmed down the two began to tell me there story Poseidon and Sally were the same except he was a god and his wife was immortal. Percy didn't seem to like her, that 's when I realized that my fiancés ex was a god which is a bit of a shock.

I learned Percy was a child of the big three apparently that's what Zeus Hades and of course Poseidon are called.

He also was a child of the great prophecy destined to either save or destroy Olympus. He was trying to save it, but to think he had so much power.

My soon to be step son had saved Zeus master bolt, been to the sea of monsters and fought Cyclopes and a whole host of other mythological creatures was astounding.

I just sat there blankly as he told me the rest I think I lost the ability to be shocked in-between holding up the sky, and blowing up mount St. Helen.

But at least I know the reason for the grey streak in Percy and Annabeth's hair.

They told me that sometimes monsters track Percy and that's why Percy went for the sword and Sally moved out of the way, apparently she had gotten in the way once and as a result she ended up in Hades for a week.

I then thought of a question I had been wondering about "Why don't you lock your door?"

The two burst out laughing Percy is the first to say "This is the first question you have?"

I just nodded; it was the only thing that I understood enough to comment on.

Percy just said; "I guess when I'm home I could take any kind of mortal threat, and a lock won't stop a immortal threat"

I just nodded, "To think that was my biggest concern."

Sally just hugged me and whispered "Your officially apart of the family and you should know we love you.

* * *

**Hopefully this meets your expectations and i did this chapter justice**

**i enjoyed writing it :)**

**the next chapter Paul will be meeting a friend of Percy's and learning about Percy from a different perspective**

**ill update as soon as i can**


	7. Chapter 7 Hellhound in the Living Room

Learning that Percy was a demigod changed the way I see the world.

I swear I saw an ogre on the way to work once.

According to Percy there is war going on, and it's getting serious, so it shouldn't surprise me if I see more monsters around than usual.

I'm still getting use to the fact there is a usual amount of monsters.

But if my 15 year old stepson could accept this world, then I would too.

When I walked into the apartment, I think my heart stopped. There was a huge dog, and by dog I mean monster I think this was a hell hound.

I had no idea what to do, that's when Percy came in he, had been parking the car.

"PERCY LOOK" but instead of looking scared he smiled and said "Mrs. O'Leary here girl."

I was speechless. Percy saw the look on my face and said; "This Mrs. O'Leary she's my pet hellhound, but she spends most of her time between camp and with my one of my friends, he has a special connection to hellhounds."

O' I see I guess this was normal for a demigod, to have a pet hellhound? Maybe one day I'll stop being surprised, but then again who got use to pet hellhounds?

As soon as I thought of this I got an answer to my unspoken question. "Percy if Mrs. O'Leary is staying, make sure she doesn't mess up the furniture."

Percy just nodded at his mom. That's when her attention traveled to me. The look on her face said it all. She was clearly amused by my shock. "Don't worry Paul you get use to it. Now can you help me with the groceries?"

I hadn't even noticed that Sally was carrying several bags of food. I just nodded.

When I was in the kitchen I heard Percy say he was taking Mrs. O'Leary for a walk. How he intended to walk something so big without attracting attention was beyond me, then again this may have to do with the mist. But really the whole mist concept still confuses me so I'd rather not dwell on it.

I thought perhaps I would grade some papers after I had finished putting away the groceries seeing as Sally started to work on her novel.

I had gotten through two papers when Sally mentioned coffee. I nodded. I loved this feeling, being so comfortable with my life even with the strange events I couldn't have foretold

Then out of nowhere and I do mean nowhere a boy appeared next to me on the couch.

I couldn't help the scream that came out of my mouth. This boy was perhaps a year or two younger then Percy and was dressed in all black with a skull ring and an obvious blade on his waist.

Sally had run in I think do to my scream. I looked to her and instead of fear at this strange and scary boy she smiled "Hello Nico."

He too smiled at he and said; "Hey Mrs. Jackson have you seen Mrs. O'Leary? She got away from me today, and I can't seem to find her. If I lose her Percy with kill me."

She nodded; "She showed up here today, Percy took her to the park."

"That's cool can I wait her here for a bit shadow travelling tires me out." He did seem to be a little tired.

What on earth was shadow travelling? Perhaps that's how he arrived here.

"I'll be back with coffee and cookies" Sally said.

Soooo I thought in my head how are you suppose to start a conversation with a demigod. Normally Percy answered any questions I had. Like if Medusa liked to talk to her statues odd things that came to mind.

"Your Paul right?" I nodded; this brought me out of my own little world. I considered the possibility that Percy talked about me.

"Has Percy talked about me?" I hoped it was good things. Being a teacher I have learned teenagers tell their friends the truth not their parents.

"He told us that his mom was getting married, and that he liked the guy which is you." I nodded that was it? Even though I was pleased he liked me, I had hoped he had talked about me rather than just in passing.

"Nothing else?"

"Well I wasn't really there. I was visiting my father" he winced as if it was an unpleasant memory. I wonder who his father is.

"Anyways nowadays all people are focused on is the war, and Percy is too busy keeping everyone calm and stuff."

Percy really was important. "What's Percy like?" I wanted to get to know more about Percy and his life in his world.

Nico looked like he was thinking and Sally walked in. Like any teenager he went for the food. Unlike Percy this kid looked like he could use some more nutrition and perhaps some sunlight.

After munching down on some cookies he started talking "He is pretty cool, I mean he um saved my butt on a couple occasions" he seemed to be focused on a memory for a second. "I guess Percy is brave he would face down a god for his friends, but um really Percy is the only guy I trust."

He seemed to mean it even if he was uncomfortable expressing his feelings. I began to wonder what happened in his life to doubt everyone. Sally seemed to smile sadly at the boy which meant she had some idea of what was going on. I'll ask her about it later.

"Hey I'm home" Percy shouted and a loud bark followed so I can only assume it was Mrs. O'Leary.

Percy didn't seem surprised that Nico was here. I guess Nico was the friend Percy was referring to early, the one who kept track of Mrs. O'Leary when he couldn't.

"Hey Nico, What's up" Nico smiled at Percy well I guess it was a smile though it came off more as a smirk.

"Lost track of Mrs. O'Leary, but I also came to ask you if you had decided to come or not?"

Percy seemed to become a lot more serious. I had never seen this side of him before. He always seemed to be care free and relaxed.

"It's something I haven't stopped considering, but I have to help Beckendorf first, the plan will be in motion soon"

What plan I had notice Percy going to camp more often but he hadn't mentioned a plan.

"Don't you think it would be better if we did this first?" Nico stared down Percy, but then backed off with one glare from Percy. They seemed to be in a silent battle of wills. One Percy clearly did not want to have now.

"The plan relies on me Nico" he trailed off I think to find a way to say something without tipping off either me or Sally. He went out of his way to insure neither of us ever worried about him. Not that either of us can help it.

"Also your plan may have complications, and I can't leave Charlie, this is to important" Nico just nodded.

"You're running out of time." Form what I understand; when he turns sixteen the battle will happen. But once Nico mentioned running out of time I realized how close the deadline really was. I couldn't help but feel a wave of panic for my step son.

Percy may have seen my apprehension.

Percy just nodded. "I know what's going on Nico. We will talk about this later."

Nico seemed to give up. I observed that Nico looked dejected and I think Percy seemed to pick up on it "Wanna stay for dinner? We can catch up."

Percy seemed to read people better than I thought.

Nico gave a small smile and nodded "If it's ok with your mom."

Sally just smiled "Your always welcome Nico."

During dinner Nico and Percy had hushed conversations, I only picked up a few words like 'Dangerous' 'necessary' 'doubt.' I had no idea what they were talking about but it seemed important.

Other than that I learned that Nico was a son of Hades, he and Percy were very close, and never make Persephone mad she will turn you into a dandelion.

For the first time I was getting a look it to Percy's world not just stories I was told, but a real connection. I had seen Percy look like someone who could lead people into battles. This small look into Percy and his friend's world had opened my eyes Percy really was a different kid. But that didn't mean he wasn't amazing.

* * *

**First off i wld like to thank everyone who took the time to review i really appreciate it and to keep them coming.**

**The next chapter will be a some things Paul observes during the final Battle in Manhattan.**

**I hope u like my take on Nico and Paul**

**Enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Battle

Another strange conversation, and for once I like to say I wasn't surprised. Rachael Dare a friend of Percy informed me that he left on a Pegasus to save the world.

And she really did say _to save the world_. How many teenagers use that as an excuse when the dent there step fathers car.

Sally and I continued to go about our daily lives as if nothing had happened. More like pretended that nothing had happened. But in reality we both waited anxiously for news on Percy, but none had come. I think that Camp Half blood is too busy preparing for a war to inform parents of what is going on.

The network news wasn't helping either, huge storms were ripping apart the Midwest, Mount St. Helen erupted, and this time even bigger so I had a feeling this time it wasn't Percy. It felt like the biggest storm was yet to come.

An ominous feeling had set in. Most people felt as if Nature was in a war. I knew it was worse the gods were at war.

Sometimes this new world is still too crazy to believe, I pretend that it's all a story and that Percy is safe. I understand why Sally and Percy were hesitant to tell me, because if you truly believe in the world of gods, the planet instantly becomes more terrifying. You know for sure all your actions are judged and that you are part of a larger plan.

I have to be careful when I pray now, somebody is listening. Hopefully the gods will keep Percy safe. I don't know what I would do if he died, I love him as if he is my own son.

I felt so tired. Both Sally and I were struggling to stay awake. It took what felt like an eternity to see what was going on around us, and it was truly shocking. I was only getting blurs of action, monsters, demigods, and undead soldiers.

In the center of it all was Percy. Sally seemed to understand what was going on better than I did, as she could see through the mist clearly.

We got out of the Prius, and I looked around the city, it was a mess. So much destruction, it smelled and sounded like a warzone, that's when it really clicked for me it was a warzone.

Sally had a grim look on her face and said "Percy needs our help." With that both of us started to make our way towards Percy, this had now become my war.

I just saw Percy beat a Giant, but instead of looking smug he looked as if the Giant was a minor annoyance.

But I got distracted by the fact a ugly creature was charging towards me.

I grabbed a sword from a fallen hero, he was too young. I don't know what the monster was called but I started to jab and swing at the beast. I got a lucky shot and the monster disintegrated.

"Paul" Percy said with wonder and amazement.

I turned towards him and said "I hope that was a monster that I killed" It would have been embarrassing and awful if that was a good guy "I was a Shakespearian actor in college! Picked up a little swordplay!"

I was feeling pretty damn good then suddenly Percy yelled ″Mom!"

I turned and watched my wife fire a shotgun at a monster. I just said "Nice one″

Percy seemed dumfounded. Which was strange wasn't that my role. He shouted "when did you learn to fire a shotgun?" Sally blew the hair out of her face and said "About two seconds ago. Percy, we'll be fine. Go!"

After some convincing from Nico who casually said that they could handle the army Percy took off with Annabeth, Thalia and Grover to battle the titan of time.

I would like to say Sally and I kicked ass and gave mortals a good name but in reality we just tried to stay out of the way.

Lord Hades was doing most of the work, wiping out monsters left and right.

I did however stab a bird like creature.

"Hey honey did you just see that? I think I could do this whole hero thing" Sally smiled at me.

"Paul it was on the ground barely moving, I think it will take a little more training, before Percy will let you fight with him."

I guess that was true. After seeing Percy in action I was thoroughly impressed. I felt sorry for the titan Kronos he was in for a world of hurt.

A couple hours later the empire state building was glowing with a blue light. Sally hugged me tightly. "It means our little boy did it." I was grinning ear to ear, I knew it. But what struck me the most was that Sally had referred to Percy as our little boy.

And to me he was as good as my son. I was so incredibly proud.

We immediately went towards the elevator but the security guard stopped us. I tried to explain that we need to get to the top immediately it was of vital importance. But he wouldn't let us pass. The irony of the situation still got to me a titan, monsters, and a group of teenagers got to go up but two regular mortals didn't. Even more amusing was the fact that we were considered a threat.

"I'm telling you we have to go up!" Sally yelled. Still trying to convince the guard. "My son..." she looked shocked for a moment and the shouted "Percy!"

She went and hugged Percy, I could tell she was squeezing really tight. "We saw the building lit up blue" she said. "But then you didn't come down. You went up hours ago!"

"She was getting a bit anxious" I said drily.

"I'm all right, everything's okay now" Percy said. While Sally hugged Annabeth with the same enthusiasm as Percy.

"Mr. Blofis that was wicked sword work" Annabeth said. I was really touched, this is what being a cool parent felt like. I didn't want to make a big deal so I just shrugged and said. "It seemed like the thing to do. But Percy is this really... I mean, this story about the six hundredth floor?" Could Mount Olympus really just be an elevators ride away?

"Olympus" he said "Yah" as if it was no big deal. Then again I guess to him it's just his dad's place in the city. I really wanted to see it.

"I'd like to see that" I said. Ops I hadn't meant to say that out loud. But come on imagine a place where gods live, it has to be impressive.

"Paul" Sally scolded "it's not a place for mortals. Anyways, the important thing is that we're safe. All of us."

I could understand that, and Sally was right it was a great thing that we were all safe, I had my worries about Percy but now they were gone.

As my heart rate finally returned to normal I was given another shock. Something was wrong with Rachael and something about the fact she stole Percy's Pegasus. That seemed to anger Percy. I guess nobody messed with his Pegasus, Annabeth on the other hand just looked bored. Either way the two of them raced of together.

Somehow this strange ending seemed fitting. Even though the fight was over it didn't mean that things would suddenly be ordinary. When your stepson is a demigod your whole world is extraordinary.

* * *

**Sry for the longer wait i had the flu, plus school was crazy**

**I will try to update as soon as i can**

**I hope u enjoy this chapter :) P.S some of the dialogue came directly for the last Olympian**

**i forgot to mention before that i skipped over Paul and Sally talking to Percy about the blessing b/c i felt it didnt fit with my story he hadnt really accepted demigods i hope u dont mind sry to anybody i disappointed.**


	9. Chapter 9 Demigod Friends

A week after the titan war, things had started to return to normal. But I use the phrase back to normal loosely. I still can spot the occasional monster.

Percy had gone back to camp to help with the construction and new recruits. Though unlike before I wasn't as worried. I knew that Percy could take care of himself.

He informed me and Sally that he was intent on finishing high school, and spend a lot more time in the city during the school year. I knew that this made Sally very happy. I think that is the reason Percy is staying here, he doesn't admit it, but he goes out of his way to make his mother happy.

One thing I should have realized is that this now meant his friends would come here to visit rather than just seeing him at camp.

Now here something to keep in mind, when your demigod step son invites a few of his friends over; keep the fridge well stocked, always hide the valuables and never and I do mean never ask who's the best fighter otherwise your apartment will end up trashed.

This is just what happened. But let me start at the beginning.

I heard knocking but Percy went to answer it. They were all Percy's friends, and a special friend. I wonder when the boy will ask her out.

Then out of nowhere Percy gives Annabeth a quick peck on the lips, when did that happen? Why didn't he tell me or Sally? That's when I realized he is a teenager and he probably didn't want me to embarrass him. I'll try my best.

"Hello everyone." I said looking out at the faces. There was girl with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes as if there was lightning behind them. She was dressed in all black; she looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. Then again most of Percy's friends gave off that vibe. Then there was Nico the same as ever. There were brothers, the kind of kid you would watch out for as a teacher. A tough looking girl in camouflage who was holding hands with a Latin American boy with dark hair, the girl wasn't smiling but the boy was looking at her adoringly.

Percy stepped up and introduced everyone "This Thalia daughter of Zeus, the boys here are Conner and Travis Stoll, that's Clarisse" he said as he pointed to the girl in camouflage "and her boyfriend Chris Katie is coming she's parking the van and your know Nico and Annabeth"

I nodded "I'll get you some snacks" Percy nodded and led his friends to the sitting room.

I grabbed a bag of chips and a case of pop. When I walked back into the room I saw that everyone was settled in. Percy was sitting on the coach with his arm casually draped around Annabeth's shoulder Thalia was sitting next to the couple. Nico had the sofa chair to himself. Chris and Clarisse were sitting on the ground. A new face who I'm assuming is Katie was on the edge of the sofa arm, and the Stoll twins had pulled up a pair of chairs.

If you didn't know them you would think this was just a group of ordinary teenager's hangout. You wouldn't think how these kids have been through a war and saved the world.

Nico was speaking "it's awesome I have the ghosts working on it. It should be finished by the end of this week, O'by the way if you guys try to prank it un-dead skeleton soldiers will attack you." He was looking at the Stoll's. Everyone was laughing.

The new girl Katie chimed in and said "That is the best security system ever, totally better then the Ares cabin."

"Hey girly no one is stupid enough to prank our cabin." Clarisse defended. So I think her father is Ares.

Connor or Travis I'm not sure which is which shouted "Challenge accepted!" A rousing chorus of laughter followed.

"Really which one of you will die first." The two looked nervous for a second then said; "Hey Percy want in on this?" I guess he would qualify as muscle.

Clarisse responded before Percy could say anything "SO what if Prissy helps, the Ares Cabin will be victorious."

Everyone seemed amused by this.

Prissy an interesting nickname, that's when I realized I was just standing there. Awkward. I was about to leave when Annabeth defended Percy "Right Clarisse the Ares cabin was so victorious when Percy kicked your entire cabins ass when he first came to camp half blood."

Instead of anyone being angry they all seemed to be enjoying this. I couldn't help but watch it was very entertaining. "Please that was a lucky shot Prissy wouldn't stand a chance he is the same as every other camper."

Percy chimed in for the first time "Right I was like every other camper when I blew up six toilets and doused you head to toe, so that you couldn't welcome me like every other camper." Making air quotation around the phrase like every other camper.

As everyone laughed Thalia said "I can't believe I missed that."

Annabeth on the other hit Percy in the arm. He turned to her and said "What was that for?" she laughed "You also sprayed me as well remember seaweed brain."

Percy laughed "It was an accident?" Clarisse pounced "Really then how does it make you special if you won by accident"

Percy replied "I beat you without even knowing what my powers were I think that makes me doubly awesome."

Clarisse just snorted.

I think Katie wanted to make peace since she had started the debate. "Let's agree to disagree."

I thought this would mean it was the end of the argument but I was sorely mistaken.

Clarisse just said "When this supposed prank goes down we will prove who is superior."

That's when Percy noticed me standing there. I was about to leave but he spoke out and said "Paul grab a chair" I was truly touched he was including me with his friends I knew this made me cool in his books.

I just nodded and pulled up a chair next to the twins. I thought I would ask a question. "Wouldn't you all get in trouble for pulling a prank?" I thought it was a valid question apparently I was wrong, the looks on the kids face and the following round of laughter made me feel stupid.

Percy answered my question "Not really if you get caught sure you could be on dish duty, but no one really tells on you, it's more retaliation once you claim the prank or you know for instance it was probably the Stoll's"

He was interrupted by a loud "HEY" for both the twins.

The boy Chris just responded "You know it's true so don't even try to deny it"

The two looked as if they were going to argue the point but Percy just said "ANYWAYS" effectively returning the focus to him. "Who ever pulled the prank will have to watch their back, and their cabins back if unlike me there are more than one person in it. Really at camp we take care of each other, we have our own set of rules."

I nodded, I could understand that if they were mature enough to handle the fate of the world they should be able to monitor their own behaviour.

I must say I have been a part of some strange conversations since I met Percy but this one had to take the cake.

The topic shifted from the best way to destroy someone's chariot. How to avoid the harpies so that you didn't get caught breaking curfew. There were new cabins and Chris complained to Percy that the old cabins should get a chance to renovate.

That's when I remembered as much as Percy was there friend he was also for all intensive purposes their leader. I felt a huge amount of pride for him.

"You know what we need a real sword fighting tournament" Thalia said.

Clarisse nodded her head in complete agreement. "That would be awesome we could do it for rewards like the chariot races."

I thought that they already fought swords I do recall a time when Percy told me about how Luke was considered the best swordsmen to come to camp and 300 years and that Percy could beat him. I thought the logical thing to do was ask. I was so wrong.

"I have a question don't you already sword fight. I was told that Luke was the best fighter until Percy beat him?" I instantly regretted it. I forgot that Luke was a sore subject and it only went downhill from there.

"Yah right Prissy isn't the best" Clarisse shouted.

"HEY I was the one who saved your butt and beat your immortal brothers" Percy responded. Then they were off. I barley could keep up with the conversation.

"Hey I'm the best fighter here, immortal huntress and daughter of Zeus."

"Hey I command skeleton soldiers and I am undefeated."

"That's because you didn't fight me" Percy said.

"I never need your help Prissy you just had to but in."

"Please Clarisse you just won't admit you need help besides I'm the best strategist while Percy is the best technical fighter we all know it" Annabeth shouted the loudest. Because all the others were having there say.

I think the Stoll's were trying to create chaos, Katie was on the fence and Chris was supporting his girlfriend.

"NO" "NO" responding to Annabeth's declaration

The Stoll's didn't help the situation "Really I always wondered which child out of the big three was the most powerful" This got Thalia, Nico and Percy attention.

"There all pretty equal guys" I think Katie was trying to keep the peace but it was a futile attempt.

"What about Ares!" Clarisse shouted.

Nico just shouted "WHO CARES!"

Chris also moved to keep the peace "Honey it's not a big deal, just let it go"

This is where I lost the conversation completely they all started cursing or at least there expressions made it look like they were cursing it was in Ancient Greek.

Suddenly Nico pulled out a sword at the same time as Thalia did Clarisse followed right after.

Conner, Travis, Katie and Chris backed away. Percy and Annabeth were having what looked like a silent conversation, but I was too distracted by the fact that Clarisse jabbed at Nico who blocked it easily and returned the blow just as quickly.

It was about to get ugly. I looked towards Percy hoping that he would do something.

He seemed to be thinking but he wasn't doing it fast enough.

In an attempt to avoid both Thalia and Clarisse Nico knocked over the coffee table. At least this got Percy to shout "That's enough!"

It did not work. Thalia rolled over as Nico returned the jab resulting in the sofa being sliced open. After a couple more shouts Nico dodged another unified shot by Clarisse and Thalia resulting in him moving half across the room.

Percy seeing that his friends were not going to stop jumped into action. If I wasn't so shocked at the events that were unfolding I would be impressed.

Percy pulled out riptide and was in between all three of the fighting demigods in seconds. He intercepted both Thalia and Clarisse's attempts to stab one another and in one move Percy stuck riptide underneath their swords and pushed up with such force knocking both Thalia and Clarisse's swords out of their hands.

Then instead of fighting Nico he just jumped on the kid, easily taking him to the floor. Annabeth casually walked over and picked up his sword.

I started to breath normally again knowing that the fight was over, still not quite sure why they were fighting in the first place.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Percy shouted. "You do know you're in my apartment not at camp and FYI all of you suck in sword fights, ever wonder why I always win! SHUT UP" Clarisse was about to interrupt but Percy certainly put an end to it.

He took a deep breath and continued "Please" with a sarcastic smile on his face he continued "clean up this mess."

Then he looked towards me he looked very apologetic. He motioned me towards the kitchen and I followed.

"Sorry about that but we demigods are hard wired to have a lot of pride especially when our Olympian parent is insulted or our fighting ability is questioned"

"So this happens a lot?" I asked in wonder.

Percy just nods "All the time, but I guess everyone is so use to being in camp, and seeing as both skills and parents were insulted swords were bound to start flying. Sorry I didn't stop it earlier."

Seeing as I didn't need an apology I just digested this new information. That got me curious did Percy ever fight over something like that. "Have you ever fought over your skill or parent?"

He looked and said "Yup, not because someone insulted me, but I wanted to prove that I was worthy you know." No I didn't of course he was worth, I think Percy could figure out that I didn't understand so he continued to explain.

"I have a lot to live up to, being a child of the big three has high expectations. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was more than my dad's son. I still do but before you get mad its part of being a demigod."

"Ok do you think that everyone has cleaned up the living room I don't want your mother to see that."

Percy chuckled I guess he was relieved that I wasn't mad.

"Let's go see." Percy went back and helped Conner and Travis repair the damaged coffee table, apparently they had broken so much stuff in the past they were experts. Clarisse and Chris were sweeping up. In all the confusion I hadn't noticed the pillows on the sofa had also been ripped. I guess mortals do have slow eyesight. Thalia, Nico and Katie were working on sewing the couch back together. They had located some thread. Sally kept a lot seeing Percy damaged almost every piece of clothing he had.

Annabeth walked up to me and said "You get use to this kind of thing as a demigod but sometimes we forget that mortals aren't the same so I am apologizing on behalf of everyone."

That was sweet but not necessary "Annabeth it's alright Percy explained, I may not understand your world but I will try my best to be a part of it." I said.

She chuckled "You are a part of it Mr Paul." She was still not use to call me Paul "Percy loves you and you can defiantly handle a sword plus you didn't scream when the fight happened. If this happened at my house my parents would never forgive me. Just in case seaweed brain is too dumb or to shy to tell you I will, thank you for accepting Percy."

I was touched but why would I need thanking "Why wouldn't I accept Percy?" she smiled but you could see the sadness in hear grey eyes.

"Paul you don't see how special you are, so many kids come to camp half blood because their own parents and families don't accept them, its why I went to camp half blood. But you a mortal with no reason to accept Percy did, let's just say it rarely happens."

I realized again how hard the life of demigod was and I instantly wanted to protect all of these kids but they did that themselves. They would fight but in the end they took care of each other, they were one big family.

"I'm sorry you went through that Annabeth but just so you know you're always welcome here." She smiled just as I said that Sally walked in.

She looked around, now most parents would be mad if they came home and their sitting room was destroyed but Sally just took it in stride.

"Hello everyone, Katie there are more needles in the kitchen, the drawer next to the stove. Oh and Travis there is also stronger glue" When the two walked away Sally just said "They would make a cute couple"

This got everyone to chuckle I guess she wasn't the only one to think so.

Just thinking about couples had me talking without thinking things through "Yah but know that Percy and Annabeth are finally together those two may smarten up."

Percy flushed scarlet which I must say was amusing.

Sally on the other hand looked like she was about to burst with excitement "Really Percy you and Annabeth are together and you didn't tell me? When did this happen? Have you guys kissed? What dates have you taken her on? When did this happen?" She finally took a breath. That's when I noticed the Annabeth was also blushing.

Percy just said. "MOM can we talk about this later?"

It thought I was helping when I said "It's nothing to be ashamed about Percy" which I'm guessing wasn't the right thing to say because I got a glare from both Annabeth and Percy, but there friends took this as an invitation to start to _help_.

"Oh everyone knows when Prissy and Annabeth got together it was on his birthday, Annabeth kissed him we dumped them in the lake as a reward and they stayed down there for a long time if you know what I mean." Clarisse said.

"It means they were making out" Travis Stoll said as he walked back into the room.

Katie on the other hand said "it was so romantic, Percy gave up immortality and he basically said it was so he could be with her."

Both Sally and I looked at each other, Percy had told us about the gods giving him a reward and he said he made them claim all their kids, but he did not mention IMMORTALITY. We were going to have a serious discussion about leaving out important details.

"OK it wasn't like that I just didn't want to spend my life stuck with Olympians some of whom have tried to kill or at least destroy my life so can everyone just STOP!" Percy said. Trying to get control of the conversation again.

He failed. Thalia just said "You only say no to immortality if you love someone so much that you couldn't imagine life without them take it from someone who knows" that made me a bit sad.

Nico also piped in "Plus every demigod dreams of that honour and to be offered being the Lieutenant to your father is a major deal."

Chris shouted "Annabeth didn't join the hunters I'm guessing because of Percy" if it was possible Annabeth blushed deeper she looked like she was going to say something but she couldn't find the words.

I on the other hand could "Come on lets be happy for the two. Percy finally stopped mopping around because a certain girl ignored him."

Sally just smiled and said "I'm happy for you Percy and I have to say finally it took you long enough."

Percy finally said something "And this is why I didn't say anything you all have to make a big deal out of it, I don't remember freaking out when I found you were dating Paul oh by the way you forgot to mention that but I didn't mock you" What? I don't remember that I'll have to ask Sally about that but he was still on a role and gulp I was the next victim seeing as Sally was looking chastised. "And you Paul I never made fun of you when you told me you were going to marry mom."

He was right about that. Honestly he was very supportive. I kind of felt bad for making these two so uncomfortable especially right after Annabeth's lovely words. "And the rest of you didn't you have your fun at camp have I ever been anything but support of you guys?" he answered his own question "I didn't think so, NOW can we move on."

Everyone nodded, except for Annabeth who turned to Percy and said "For a seaweed brain you sometimes know just what to say" and then she kissed him it was a chaste kiss but it was sweet regardless.

Something I have realized about hang out with demigods they seem to forget extremely fast in some cases because things were back to normally, they were talking about what to do for dinner.

One day I swear I won't be surprised again.

Just as everyone agreed to order pizza, Nico shouted "Monster! A lot of them they most have picked up or scent." He was peering out the window and he was right there looked to be about 30 different creatures known that looked friendly.

They all nodded. As if they had expected this and already had a plan. Of course they had a plan I said to myself, sometimes I wonder how I can miss these things.

"Mom Paul we are going to deal with this and then probably take off, we attract too many monsters" Percy said.

Sally and I just nodded.

All the kids shouted byes.

Nico said "Sorry for the table Mrs. Jackson we fixed best we could but if it doesn't work just send an IM to camp and we will replace it."

"I'm sure its fine Nico, be safe" He gave her one of his rare smiles and walked out.

"Same goes for the couch" Thalia said.

"Just all be careful that goes for all of you kids" Sally said.

"Be save and it was interesting hanging out with all of you" I said.

I got a loud bye Paul.

With that there was quiet for the first time since Percy and his friends had arrived. I missed the noise but I was exhausted.

"So honey how was your day?" I asked she laughed "I'm guessing not as exciting as yours"

"We have an incredible son and his friends aren't bad either."

She smile and nodded "You got that right"

She came up to me and kissed me. We sat on contently on our unique sofa. Both relaxed until Annabeth and Percy came back for dinner.

But I guess when your step son is a demigod you can never relax for long.

* * *

**I hope u like this chapter.**

**I will update as soon as i can promise,**

**Thank to everyone who reviewed so far and to keep the coming i love hearing what you guys think :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Missing

Percy was gone.

You would think this wouldn't be a big deal. I mean he disappears every few weeks, but this time it felt like the end of the world.

No one knew where he was, the gods stopped talking to demigods, which apparently is a huge problem.

From what Annabeth told us, he disappeared right out of camp. She looked devastated. Sally's grief was beyond tears, she just seemed lost.

I didn't know what to think. I have seen Percy in action, so who could possible do this to him? He was such a constant. In all the time I have been a part of his world I have never really seen people worried about him, not to the point of panic and sorrow.

Annabeth reassured both Sally and I that they were doing everything thing in the camps power to find Percy.

I got that the hunters were searching the US along with Grover and his nature spirits Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary had joined forces as well. I should feel comforted that all these people and creature's were looking for him, but seeing the look on Annabeth's face made me wonder if it was enough to find him.

The only news we did receive on his disappearance did not comfort me. Annabeth said it was likely that Percy was at a camp for Roman half bloods as an exchange. I asked her why the two camps didn't know about each other, she replied well the two camps are enemies if they knew Percy was a Greek they would kill him.

Annabeth immediately tried to calm me down saying how if anyone could earn their trust it was Percy, but I was still worried.

Annabeth would normally never slip up in her word choice, in the time I have known her she is very put together, but know she just looks drained.

I knew Percy would be mad if he found out me and his mother stopped our lives for his sake. That kid was too self-sacrificing. So we pretend to keep moving forward.

I wish so badly that I could just find out if he was alright. I hope that the Romans new just how amazing Percy Jackson is.

I have never met someone so kind, have such a strong sense of right and wrong and such a sense of loyalty in my life.

These thoughts would consume me.

My colleagues at school noticed the change in my mood, so did my students. They knew that Percy had disappeared they put two and two together. They spoke so badly about him; things like how could he do that to his parents. What kind of kid is that reckless and stupid?

That made it worse I couldn't tell them how wonderful he was. How he was a great hero. Time was passing by, but Sally and I were just going through the moments not really living them.

I only felt like this after Percy left to face off with Kronos. I thought that week felt like an eternity, but I was wrong that week feels like it was nothing compared to this.

It was hard but eventually the weeks became months and still no word from Percy.

Nico stopped by one day. I had always thought he was uncomfortable with emotions, I knew Percy meant a great deal to him by the way he acted around him, but I wouldn't think he would come here. Still he did show up and he said; "Don't worry that much about Percy he is too great to die. The world still needs him, besides it's the Roman way to prove your worth, I guarantee in the first moments he arrives he will show them he isn't someone to be messed with."

The boy said it with such certainty if I didn't know better I would think he already knew Percy was alright.

So I asked him how he knew he replied "Percy arrived at Camp Half-blood after he defeated a fury and a Minotaur. He knows how to make an entrance." I think he meant that as a joke but with Nico you never know his voice rarely ever changes.

I wanted to be comforted by this news but if Percy was alright he would have found away to contact us because as I was informed Jason's memory was returning, but still no word from Percy. He would never ever put his mother and me through this no matter what the gods said he would send us a message right?

Then the message came.

It was morning and Sally and I continued to act as if there was nothing wrong, going through the tedious task of getting ready for the day.

As Sally filled my mug with coffee, I went to check the messages. Who would call so late at night?

I heard my voice remembering when I recorded that message. We were so happy then. Then I heard the voice.

_"Mom,"_ he said. Right then my heart stopped. "SALLY!"

_"Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…"_

His voice faltered.

Sally had come in and had a look of absolute shock written on her face.

_"Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest—"_

Of course he is. What else would he be doing?

_"I'll make it home. I promise."_

Oh you better. I still hated the fact that he had to tell us this. It made me wonder how dangerous this quest was.

"_Love you."_

I love you to Percy.

I hit the replay button. For some reason I couldn't believe that I was finally hearing his voice.

Sally took a deep breath and screamed. I wasn't sure but I think it was in a mix of relief and the fact that at least now we knew he was ok for now.

She moved towards the answering machine and hit re-dial. I was holding my breath waiting to actually talk to Percy but sadly it was a pay phone in Alaska.

"What's he doing in Alaska?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure honey but knowing Percy something brave and reckless, for the greater good, most likely something to do with Gaea."

I was still worried, but suddenly knowing he was ok and doing what he normally did (saving the world) I could breath. That pit of anxiety that had plagued me finally subsided.

Sally and I looked at each other. I could see the wave of emotion going through her eyes, panic, wonder, excitement and finally calmness. She said "our boy is Ok and he is coming Home." I repeated "our boy is Ok and he is coming Home."

* * *

**the next chapter will be Percy reappearing in Paul's life and it will be the last chapter**

**the italic parts are directly from The Son of Neptune just in case u were wondering**

**i hope u like it and i luv hearing wat you think so plz review**


	11. Chapter 11 The Prodigal Son Returns

It was the last week of school, and I could tell that no one was interested any longer, but being a teacher for so many years I have come to expect it.

And this year I have had my fair share of worries my stepson; Percy, has gone missing it was big news at the school.

He is known for disappearing for weeks on end but he always seems to return. It was usually my task to come up with some lame excuse. Since he never seemed to give me a heads up, my colleagues figured out I was lying.

This time I wish I had an excuse, because never in the time I had been in Percy's life had he been gone for so long.

Usually he will return in a week or two and say Oh I was in the underworld, or I took my girlfriend to Paris for our anniversary. You know normal teenage things.

But now I had no idea when he was returning.

He was my family and he was gone. Ever since the phone call he has invaded my thoughts. It's been two weeks without any contact.

I know quests are dangerous so the fact that he hadn't called had me worried.

I looked to the faces of my students and began to talk.

"This year had been great to teach from now till the end of the year we will be watching movies seeing as we have finished. Enjoy." Honestly teaching had been my only distraction, not a good one, because I expected to see Percy in the back half asleep, but teaching did keep you busy.

It was a normal day. Then he walked in my jaw dropped. I could hear the whispers immediately.

But I was to focused on the figure standing in front of me.

"Percy?" I said it was a faint sound, I was so shocked. I had expected him to just call, and say I'm ok and coming home, not to just show up.

"Hey Paul" _hey Paul_ after he disappeared just hey Paul you could say I was frustrated with this greeting.

"Just Hey, Paul where have you been? What have you been doing? HOW COULD YOU DISAPPEAR?"

I regretted my words immediately he looked hurt.

"Look Paul I didn't mean to disappear it's a long story."

He looked good, healthy he was still wearing a leather jacket and worn t-shirt he looked a little older but still he looked like Percy.

I hugged him and held on for dear life. I could tell that Percy felt the same way.

Percy is not one for public displays of affection unless it's Annabeth but this was different.

"Paul I told mom the whole story I just left but I need to tell you something else."

I nodded. Just as Percy started talking "I'm leaving again, but this time I don't know if I'll be back" We walked out of the classroom so the conversation could be private.

If not when that had me worried "What do you mean if?" he looked at me as if he was an old man and I was a child.

"That's what I came to talk about Paul this time it's different. My chance of survival is bad, like not at all it's like my chance of getting an A in math"

He was joking about his life but then again this wasn't new. "Why is it different?"

I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice.

"I'm not invincible. Paul I have played Russian roulette with my life for so long, what are the chances I survive another round when the stakes are even higher?"

How could he be so calm, "Did you practice this speech Percy?" He smiled sheepishly the same look he use to get and nodded then continued.

"I want you to take care of mom, and help her move on. Tell her I made my choice. I could have said no and forgotten this life, but I chose to fight."

I never understood why my stepson did this. I mean when do you come across a sixteen year old with such a sold set of morals? Who fights for the safety of the world?

"Why?"

He laughed "I already won once I'm not going to let anyone mess up all my hard work." I laughed. I could see that Percy was still the same and hadn't given up. But just to be sure.

"Please tell me you haven't given up."

Percy looked shocked "Paul I'm going to fight when I don't die it makes the people who hate mad, so it's worth living just for that. Plus I'm telling you this because I learned what my disappearance did to people. I just want you and mom to be happy in case."

"You sound wise you know that Percy."

He chuckled "can you tell that to everyone else seeing as they all think I'm a seaweed brain."

I couldn't help but chuckle as well. "So you will probably survive"

He had a sad smile "Paul the fates are cruel, apparently I have another decision to make. I'm not sure I will make the right one or what the price will be. All I can promise is I will do my best."

I nodded. Trying to get a hold on my emotions, Percy was right the fates were cruel.

"Paul don't be sad, I've always known that the life of a hero is a tragic one, but I'm ok, in fact I'm usually happy so you should be too." That's Percy he is the one in a terrible situation and he is trying to make me feel better.

"Stay please just till class is over and we can see your mom and have one normal day as a family."

He smiled and said "That sounds great." I opened the doors to the class. The whispers grew so loud that I could hear and I was pretty sure so could Percy

"Where do you think he was?"

"I guarantee he was in Juvie or something?"

Percy laughed "I'm guessing everyone noticed my absence" that got everyone to shut up.

I nodded. "Have a seat Percy."

I smiled to myself I was so glad to have Percy back, but I knew in my heart it could be a long time till he was back. But I always guessed that this was going to happen in his life. I just prayed that he would be OK Percy was too good to die he deserved to live.

Percy POV

It felt so weird to be back at Goode. I had been gone for so long but it seemed the same. I know Paul was worried, but everyone had been on my case to prepare my parents. I couldn't tell my mom when I went home she was to happy, so I told Paul before I lost my nerve.

Annabeth, Jason, Clarisse and Thalia all said that it was unfair of me to let Paul and my mom believe that I would win because apparently if I died it would be worse for them. Let's face it, this wasn't a normal quest.

I would not let my mom be hurt if something happened to me because I was going to fight Gaea.

This was really getting on my nerve I wish I didn't have to hurt the people I care about. I was going to make Gaea pay.

The past week at Camp Jupiter had been awkward at best. I think my heart burst when I saw Annabeth but reality sunk in. I have to be back to start planning an attack.

But being with Annabeth reminded me why I was fighting I'm so glad that things are still good between us, and she still loves me the way I love her.

I sat down next to a kid I couldn't remember ironic right.

I took of my jacket and relaxed. I mean when was the next time I would get to see a movie. I was completely relaxed when I felt Paul stare at me like something was off.

Seeing as I'm a demigod I was completely paranoid I looked around immediate I didn't need a repeat of the Mrs. Dodd's experience.

Some people had noticed, that's when Paul walked right to me and said "YOU GOT A TATOO!"

Opps I forgot about the roman marks on my arm, Paul must be thinking I stopped off to get a tattoo.

"Yah long story" he stared at me. A few people started to snicker this must be funny.

"Perseus Jackson" erk I hate when people use my full name. "Does your mother know?"

The guilty look on my face must have been hilarious, because people were laughing out right one kid whisper yells "Looks like he isn't so tough now afraid of his mom." I guess I still have a tough guy reputation. I wonder for how much longer.

Oh Gods if someone from either camp found out.

"Not exactly." I knew that my mom wasn't the biggest fan of tattoos, and I didn't want to say anything to make her unhappy.

He did not look happy.

"So in the time you were gone you stopped off to get a tattoo but it never crossed your mind to call!"

When he put it like that I could see why he was a little pissed.

"Relax its not a big deal. Come on compared to everything else a tattoo is nothing."

People were watching like this was a TV show.

"You're telling your mother." Paul said in an exasperated voice.

He looked at me and then said "Why those symbols, I know the trident but the rest."

"The strip is a long story. The letters are a Latin acronym that I will explain latter." Hoping he understood that it was a complicated answer and that the tattoo was not something I just did on a whim.

"Like you know Latin Jackson" some kid giggled.

Paul seemed to take offence unlike me who was use to it.

"Percy just because you're fluent in other languages doesn't mean." I cut him off. "Paul it's not a big deal. Remember a tattoo is better than a scar, plus seeing as its permanent we can't do anything about it."

"Teenagers" At least he was no longer mad at me judging by the look on his face.

With that he sat down. I smiled to myself it's nice to have a dad worry about you. Poseidon still hadn't contacted me.

When the period ended I walked out with Paul. People were starting, but I didn't care I was happy at this moment.

"Please say the tattoo is the only change to your body it's the first cliché delinquent thing you've ever done"

I laughed "Me a delinquent I'm hurt" Paul laughed too "then I shouldn't tell you about the police car I stole"

Paul laughed and then his face froze "You aren't serious. Right?"

I laughed and said "long story."

He started laughing with me and we walked towards home.

It felt so nice to say home.

Paul POV

Yesterday was the best day I've had in a long time as always it ended in some strange way a giant war ship picked Percy up at our window.

I knew that when Percy told me to take care of his mother it meant that he trusted me with the most important person in his life.

I knew after everything he told me he was in a tough situation, but if anyone can get out, its Percy.

I was smiling as I entered my classroom.

"We will continue with yesterday's movie."

That's when Derek a student I knew never got along with Percy said "Where's Percy and did he really steal a police car?"

I stood there for a second recalling the memory and I laughed "I have no idea what you're talking about Percy will be visiting his father in his home."

Greece was technically his homeland. Percy had given me pointers on how to lie to people.

Maybe my life was going back to normal.

As normal as it could be as the step father of one of the most important demigods on the planet.

I had faith in Percy he would be back because I have seen what he can do, Gaea had no idea who she messed with.

**The End**

* * *

**I cant believe the story is over. i want to thank everyone who read this fic and took the time to review, it was truly amazing.**

**i have had so much fun writing this. I really hope you like the conclusion.**

**i think that mark of Athena will be a lot more serious and seeing as most demigods don't really worry about what will happen there parents i thought i should highlight the fact that Percy is super close to his.**

**oh and i really just wanted to put Percy point of view to fill in some gaps and his reaction to being back at Goode.**

**As a reminder Percy Jackson and his whole crew belong to Rick Riordan who will be soon be releasing Mark of Athena (Super excited)**

**Anyways i hope you like the final chapter :)**


End file.
